


Coffee

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [21]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not quite time.
Series: Lives!verse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "Asagi has heard the rumors about Nicol. Now Asagi is about to find out if they're true..."

"Nicol!" Asagi called, waving quickly before digging into her purse for her bank card. Sure, it was only a drink and two amazing cookies, but she just wasn't a cash person.

Nicol had an interesting smile on his face when Asagi sat down at his table. Immediately, she offered him one of her cookies and he accepted silently.

"Didn't know this was your kind of place," Asagi commented. Of course, she'd never really seen Nicol away from Miguel, Mayura, or both. But she'd heard stories.

"You're a surprise, too," Nicol replied. "Though I know you have a fondness for good coffee."

"Thanks to Commander Waltfeld," Asagi added with a giggle. "This place passes his strict criteria."

Nicol smiled. "I like the music, when someone decides to play."

Asagi glanced over to where the shop's piano, drums and acoustic guitar collection were sitting untouched. On a stool sat a lone boombox playing what Asagi could only categorize as 'background music'.

Some nights, however, things did get interesting.

"You could give it a try," Asagi said. "I know you play."

Nicol's face went pale and he shook his head. "Played... I can't anymore."

"But..."

"My arm... I'd just..."

"The..." Asagi counted quickly, "nine people in here probably won't mind a wrong note or two."

"I don't know."

"Think about it?" Asagi asked. "Maybe not today, but... I'd like to hear you play."

Nicol nodded.

They both ate their cookies in relative silence.


End file.
